


A Lapful of Pipefox

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Apartment Life with Dragons, Gen, Kudagitsune, Modern magic AU, Sprites and Imps and Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: “I’m onto you,” says Watanuki, trying and failing to keep his smile from ruining his scowl. “I know what you’re doing- playing cute won’t work with me.”Mugetsu, no doubt well aware that playing cute does and has worked, every single time, makes a softhrmmmmsound and curls up tighter, a sleek furry ripple rolling through the length of buttery coils as they nest happily into the couch cushions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Lapful of Pipefox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scaled Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646445) by [cloverfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield). 



> A short side-snippet related to the fic 'Scaled Up'.

Unfairly, but not unpredictably, Mugetsu slithers into the warm space Watanuki leaves behind him as soon as he stands to go to the kitchen, a furry puddle of purring kudagitsune that blinks at him with dark, sleepy eyes.

“I’m onto you,” says Watanuki, trying and failing to keep his smile from ruining his scowl. “I know what you’re doing- playing cute won’t work with me.”

Mugetsu, no doubt well aware that playing cute does and has worked, every single time, makes a soft _hrmmmm_ sound and curls up tighter, a sleek furry ripple rolling through the length of buttery coils as they nest happily into the couch cushions.

It’s a sight Watanuki never tires of, even if he does have to vacuum twice a day. Not everyone is so lucky to have such a cuddly house guardian, after all.

(His cousin – ‘s cousin’s _cousin_ , if you want to get technical - might have an _actual dragon_ living in his apartment, but as awe-inspiring as Ginryuu is, she’s damn near spiky, what with all those claws and scales and teeth. No thank you; Watanuki will take his snuggly, loving, adorable pipefox any day of the week. Besides, Mugetsu is undeniably much, _much_ cuter.)

When he comes back from the kitchen, arms laden with a late lunch – leftover miso chicken from last night’s dinner, shredded and wrapped in fresh garden-picked lettuce, wasabi mayo and red cabbage slaw, all on cloud-soft bread and with a tall glass of iced lime-and-coconut tea to wash it down – Mugetsu is dozing happily, and only makes a sleepy rumbling noise when Watanuki attempts to nudge them aside with one socked foot.

“I know you’re not sleeping. You snore when you sleep.” And drool, sometimes, Watanuki waking in the early hours of the morning to a damp navel where Mugetsu has wound themself around him like a fuzzy boa-constrictor, snuggling under his pyjamas and squeezing him lovingly even in their sleep.

One eye, as black as a starless night and just as lovely, opens in a coal-dark slit.

“I saw that!” laughs Watanuki. “Up, you beast, and let me sit down before I drop my lunch.”

Mugetsu slinks aside sulkily, chirruping softly, and no sooner has the back of Watanuki’s slacks touched the rough and sturdy cotton of the couch cover then Mugestu is flowing into his lap again in a fuzzy tide of nesting coils, chirping in contentment as they puddle over his knees, long body draping everywhere and Mugetsu’s fuzzy head slipping under his shirt to nuzzle at his belly. It’s annoying, a little; Watanuki doesn’t have much room to move without dumping his lunch all over himself, and his cooking is _far_ too delicious to waste - and also, he’s kinda ticklish. But he also loves it, loves _everything_ about the fuzzy knot curled up in his lap at least twice as much.

“ _Hrrrrmmmmm~_ ♥♥♥!” 

“Hey! Let me put my lunch down at least!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually own a bendy, fluffy plush pipefox that my dear friend peacefulfury made for me, because I'm a very, very lucky girl.


End file.
